


羽化

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: 心+心=冬
Kudos: 2





	羽化

**Author's Note:**

> The Chinese version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192710

她本以为自己不会再看见那个名字。从大陆上的那个地址寄来的最后一封信早就被她撕成碎片扔进了火炉。

那高高在上、自命不凡的老古董竟劝她找个好人家结婚——“恕我直言，您现今所从事的职业并不足以支持您正在进行的研究。您需要更为宽裕的经济条件和更为稳定的生活……”

怎么，难道在面对醒时生活之下的世界的时候，人仍然会分出三六九等？难道只有含着银汤匙出生、拿学问作为闲情逸致的消遣的人才有资格获得神明面前永恒的席位？

她下定决心不再试图用文字从那什么劳什子的协会换取报酬。让高贵的学者先生在暖和的书斋里呆着去吧，她会走出她自己的路。

白鸟自她的口中飞出，隐没入无月的黑夜。她向着空无一人的观众席深鞠一躬，转身走下舞台。

在拭去有些干涩发硬的油彩时，她漫不经心地看着摊在化妆间桌上的一张晚报。那并不是当天的报纸，只是被放在桌上用来垫着装油彩水粉的瓶瓶罐罐。印成铅字的新闻在被她读到时早就成了旧事，但她的咽喉里仿佛还残存着羽毛的触感，而羽色淡白的飞鸟不会忘却。

她读到降临于遥远某处的灾殃，读到某位博学而善良之人无畏的牺牲。她花了一点时间将那些铅字与她过去收到的信件联系到一起。

曾经轻视过她的人如今已不复存在，而她离司辰无休无止的节律已越来越近。

然而鸟羽的苦涩滋味却还在她的喉头萦绕不去。


End file.
